


I Need my Girl

by downforgibsonscully



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforgibsonscully/pseuds/downforgibsonscully
Summary: I wanna give the idea credit for this story to @CandiceHere_. Because of her video of Scully & Stella I thought of this story. Also she is the main reason why I ship them to begin with, also, also you should go follow her on twitter & youtube. Video { https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDt824egtwk } I hope y'all enjoy. :)
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Kudos: 10





	I Need my Girl

A sound of a gunshot made Stella jump from where she was siting and got up from her desk and ran down the hall. As she ran into the main room of the build she saw a man on the ground bleeding. Then her light gray eyes looked over to the other side of the man and saw Scully on the ground bleeding from her neck. Gasping she ran over to her and bent down in front of her. As she bent down in front of Scully heard people yelling for helping and calling for a ambulance. Without thinking twice she ripped some of her shirt and placed it on Scully's neck and held it there. 

Scully's bright blue eyes looked up at Stella as her mouth to speak. "I----I...." But that's all that Stella would let come out of Scully's lips. 

"Shhh darling...You are going to be ok." Stella said as she looked around. "Somebody help!" She yelled while holding Scully close to her chest, not caring if she got blood all over her clothes. 

Once Scully was placed in ambulance, Stella was about to get in until she was told that the guy who had shot Scully was still alive. Her eyes looked over at the officer then looked over at Scully. "Please do everything you can to keep her alive." She then hopped out of the ambulance and watched as it drove off. 

Walking back inside she saw the man trying to fight off the cops. Once he was put into the interview room Stella stood by the glass window and watched for a moment. But all she could think of was Scully and she needed to leave. "Keep him locked up until I come back." She said while putting her coat on. 

"Yes ma'am." One of the officers said. 

"Dani could you drive me to the hospital?" Stella asked. 

"Of course ma'am." Dani said while she nodded her head. 

\--------

Stella walked into the hospital and walked to the front desk. "Where is Dana Scully being held?" She asked while the nurse looked at the blood all over Stella. "Please just tell me where my partner's room is?" 

The nurse looked up where Scully's room was then looked back at Stella. "Room A:204." 

"Thank you." Stella then ran to the room and saw that Scully was having surgery to get the bullet out. 

"Ma'am maybe you should go home and shower. I will stay here with Miss Scully." Dani said as Stella felt tears forming in her eyes. 

But she wouldn't let them out, for if she did then it would show her weakness and Stella hated showing weakness. Slowly she turned and looked at Dani. Nodding her head slowly walked away from the window and walked back down the hall. As she walking she thought of Scully. 

~ Flash back~ 

"Let me help you with that agent." Stella said with a small smirk on her lips. 

"You are playing cute again." Scully said as she held onto the files in her hands. 

"Who me? I am not sure if I know what you are talking about." Stella smirked even more then walked over to Scully and kissed her softly on the lips. 

Scully was never upset with the fact that Stella was one to show feelings around just the two of them and not around other people because she understand why it was that way. Stella hated showing any kind of feelings around people and Scully would never be bothered by that. 

"Are you going to be home for dinner later? I have something I want to give you." Scully said softly. 

Stella looked at Scully for a long time then looked down shaking her head. "I am sorry my darling but I won't be home until late."

Scully's smile faded as she nodded her head. "That's all right it can wait until tomorrow night then." She said softly. 

~ Flashback over ~ 

Why didn't I just leave either last night? Stella asked herself as she walked down the hall. Once she drove home she took a shower and cleaned off the blood from her body. Feeling herself breaking down she sat in the corner of the shower and curled up into a ball, crying to herself. She felt as if this whole thing was her fault. 

When she got out of the shower for a moment, Stella thought she saw Scully on the bed waiting for her. But of course she wasn't there. A sigh left her lips as she got dressed in a black skirt and a black shirt. Once she was dressed she brushed her hair and sat on the bed, which she and Scully shared. She then picked up Scully's pillow and placed it by her nose and closed her eyes, taking in her lover's scent. 

Stella remembered when Scully came to the house with the pillows. Scully really loved them because they both had the latter S on them for their names. Her phone started to ring causing, Stella to snap out of her thoughts of Scully. Picking up the phone she whipped under her eyes and pulled herself together. 

"Gibson." Stella said. 

"Ma'am? It's Dani...I think you should come down here." Dani said. 

"How is she?" Stella asked. 

"I really think you need to come down here and see for yourself." 

With that Stella hung up the phone and laid on her bed, closing her eyes for a moment. "Scully..." She said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

\------

Dani pasted around with her eyes to the ground. She then heard heals and looked up, seeing Stella. A small smile formed on her lips as she walked over to her. "Ma'am I--" 

"How is she?" Stella asked. 

"Miss Scully...They got the bullet out and the doctor told me that they are doing all they can do for her. But...It doesn't look good ma'am." Dani said softly. 

Stella looked at Dani then walked over to the room that Scully was placed it. Slowly she walked over to her bedside and looked down at her for a long time. Her light gray eyes started to tear up as she sighed. Siting down in the chair beside the bed she took hold of Scully's hand and held onto it tightly. 

"They say it's a long shot for you to wake up. But I know you...You are Dana Scully...A fighter. There isn't anyone like you." Stella said softly as she moved some of Scully's long red hair out of her face. "I should have made more time for you..." 

Slowly she pressed her lips onto Scully's hand and kissed it softly. "I'm here...I know that doesn't mean anything now. But I am here." Stella said softly while she placed a hand on Scully's cheek. "I promise baby if you pull through this I will make so much more time for you. I'll push my work aside and spend a whole evening with you." By this point, Stella's voice cracked as she spoke. "I---I will watch you read a book about medicine while being curled up on the couch. Maybe we will even get a dog to cuddle up with together." 

Dani watched from the doorway feeling awful about the whole thing. Her eyes soon lowered to the ground as she felt herself tearing up. Stella held tightly onto Scully's hand while she sat back down beside her bed. 

"I know that I never showed you how much I love you and I know that was killing you deep down inside. But you always took me for who I am and loved me. You never complained about the lack of emotions I had around other people to you." Stella said softly while she felt tears rolling down her cheeks once more. "You always smiled at me and loved me every moment you could." 

Soon Stella's hands started to shake as she felt herself losing it. "Dana...Please open your eyes...I---I don't think I could go on without you...I love you...I love you so much." Stella whispered then let go of Scully's hand and cried on Scully's chest. "Please Dana..." She begged. 

Scully slowly opened her bright blue eyes and looked down at Stella. A small smile formed on her lips as she slowly placed one of her hands on the top of Stella's head. "I love you too..." She said weakly. 

Stella slowly lifted her head up and looked at Scully and smiled brightly. "Scully?" She asked not believing she was really alive. 

"Stella...I love you too." Scully said softly. 

"Scully...I thought...I am so sorry..." Stella said softly. 

"You did nothing wrong...This is our job. We get hurt all the time." Scully said softly. 

"No that's not what I mean...I am sorry that I have been pushing you away...I love you more than anything else in this world and I was afraid of it...I was afraid that if I opened my heart up to someone it will be crushed once more." Stella said softly. 

Scully knew about Stella's heart and how her father crushed it when he passed away. Slowly Scully ran her finger's through Stella's long blonde hair and smiled brightly at her. 

"I know...That's why I never pushed you...But I do need to ask you something." Scully said softly. 

"Of course, anything." Stella said softly. 

"Stella Gibson...Will you marry me?" Scully asked while she smiled a little at Stella. 

Stella's eyes widen as she looked at Scully. She felt more tears running down her cheeks and at this point she didn't care who seen them. Nodding her head she leaned in and kissed Scully's lips softly. 

"Yes." 

\- The End -


End file.
